Transparência
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Porque às vezes palavras, não são necessárias para demonstrar tudo que sentimos.


**Transparência**

**Anime: **Gundam

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi

**Casais: **3x4

**Beta: **euzinha

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo: **Porque às vezes palavras, não são necessárias para demonstrar tudo que sentimos.

**Quanto ao fic: Presente para minha amiga Lili-K do AS de 2010...Eu encontrei a fic hoje, enquanto verificava as fics que tinha que atualizar no meu PC e notei que não tinha postado ela.**

0.0.0..0.0...0.0.0

O mar se encontrava agitado, a noite escura parecia esconder em suas sombras, muito mais do que os olhos podiam enxergar. O anúncio da tempestade tropical, não pegou de surpresa a população que morava a beira da praia, embora muitos houvessem decidido permanecer em suas residências, ao invés de fugir da tempestade, que segundo os especialistas teria força suficiente para destruir a maioria das propriedades praianas.

_Diga que você não me ouviu te chamar._

_Diga que você não sonhou comigo ontem._

_E eu direi que na verdade você está apenas mentindo._

Olhos claros encaravam a paisagem através da janela larga. A força dos ventos parecia vergar os coqueiros, e balançar os vidros. A primeira gota de chuva a precipitar dos céus tocou o vidro frio da janela, deixando um rastro por onde passava. Seu coração se comprimia em seu peito, em quanto sua mente se encontrava mergulhada em pensamentos confusos. Um relâmpago cortou o céu, parecendo tremer toda a casa. Deixou que seus braços envolvessem seu corpo, como se isso pudesse protegê-lo da incerteza que assolava sua alma.

_Eu ouvi sua voz me chamando._

_E tive um encontro contigo em meus sonhos._

_Por isso não duvide de mim, quando digo que te amo._

A luz piscou apagando-se por completo, mergulhando a casa nas sombras. A chuva batia com força contra os vidros, impedindo a visão do mundo lá fora. Mas o que havia para ver, além de uma tempestade, tão habitual nessa época do ano.

Fecho os olhos e posso ouvir o som do vento, do trovão e as batidas intranqüilas do meu coração. O que estou fazendo a mim mesmo? O que estou fazendo conosco?

_Como posso duvidar quanto seus olhos dizem sempre o mesmo._

_Não duvido de você, mas de mim._

_Pois me sinto fraco quando estou longe de você._

O silêncio me preenche, mas será ele suficiente para completar-me? Pergunto-me a cada instante, o que seria necessário para fazer-me mudar, fazer-me abrir os lábios e deixar transbordar em palavras a inquietude que machuca em meu peito. Ouço um som indistinto e viro-me para encontrar seus olhos, um sorriso escapa de meus lábios, diante de sua imagem encharcada da tempestade. O que o fizera vir até mim, quando disseste que não poderia ter comigo essa noite.

_Sofro da mesma fraqueza que você._

_Então não nos afaste, pensando demais._

_Vivamos o hoje e deixemos o futuro por conta do destino._

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas ficamos nos encarando por tempo demais. Aproximei-me certo de que um de nós deveria fazê-lo, a cada passo, sinto minhas incertezas tornarem-se banais, minha angústia tornar-se efêmera e minha dor desaparecer por completo. Meus lábios murmuram seu nome, e encontro um sorriso em seu rosto, sentindo enfim que você existe para completar-me. Posso sentir as lágrimas descendo por meu rosto e sua mão secando-as.

_Não existe certeza nesse mundo._

_Não existe resposta para todas as coisas._

Sinto seus braços ao meu redor.

Sinto o frio de suas roupas.

Lembro-me do telefonema trocado há dois dias, as palavras não ditas que ainda perduram entre nós. Encaro teus olhos e vejo neles bem mais do que um simples alivio pelo encontro, vejo as palavras que não dissemos e as resposta que precisamos. Nada é certo neste mundo, tudo muda a cada segundo. Mesmo assim temos por certo, o que sentimos e queremos.

_Ainda assim ansiamos pela certeza._

_Aguardamos pela resposta._

_E ouvimos somente o sussurro suave de nossos corações._

Nossas bocas se juntam quase com desespero e a saudade guia nossas ações. Nada é mais certo que a certeza de que não são necessárias palavras, para que possamos nos entender, mesmo que não estejamos de acordo todo o momento, sempre acharemos um meio de nos acertar.

Não a lógica que explique um coração, quer esteja ele apaixonado ou angustiado, é fato que não importa a circunstância, ou os motivos, o coração humano, pode ser tal qual uma tempestade, indomável e inconstante, e ainda assim ter a força necessária para mudar, quando a calmaria vem.

Nós mudamos, amadurecemos nossos conceitos, nossos desejos, entendemos que devemos às vezes ouvir mais que falar, ou falar ao invés de deixar apenas o silêncio preencher as lacunas de nossas vidas. Ou ainda que possamos ser tão transparentes que não são necessárias, perguntas, respostas ou até mesmo palavras para contar o que sentimos um ao outro.

Nossos olhos, nossas ações falaram mais forte e mais certo do que qualquer outra palavra que sair de nossos lábios.

_Ainda assim, você sempre me ouvira._

_Dizer que te amo._

**_Owari_**

**Lili-k Espero que goste, eu tava meio sem inspiração e ela brotou meio que no último dia da entrega do presente. **

**Fiz alguns wallpapers, nada tão profissional como você faz, mas foram de coração linda, assim como essa mini-fic.**

**Abrçs.**


End file.
